En otra vida
by princess-odi
Summary: VOLVI un one*shot tragico con un estilo de Romeo y Julieta / no por ser distino se deja de ser lindo / -por que tal vez no debamos estar juntos, pero es un hecho que somos el uno para el otro, Sakura- -te amo-


**HOLA! JAJA SI… VOLVI, ESPERO NO ME MATEN u_u DE VERDAD ME SIENTO MUY MUY MUUY APENADA CON MIS LECTORES AUNQUE YA NO PODRE DECIR LAS RAZONES POR LAS CUALES ME DISTANCIÉ TANTO DE ESCRIBIR Y ESPERO QUE EL PERDÓN ENTRE EN UNSTEDES COMO EL ARREPENTIMIENTO ESTÁ EN MI.**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA HISTORIA CON UN ESTILO COMO DE 'ROMEO Y JULIETA' AUNQUE BUENO, LA VERDAD NO LO HE LEIDO NI NADA DE ESO, ESPERO LES GUSTE AUNQUE CASI NO HABRÁ DIÁLOGOS, SON MAS BIEN EXPLICACIONES DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ME VINO AYER A LA MENTE JUSTO ANTES DE DORMIR.**

**YA SABEN QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO HABRÍA SASUSAKU SUPER NOTORIO DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO! JEJEJE**

Esto no es Romeo y Julieta, ni la primera y menos la segunda guerra mundial, ni siquiera es tan futurista como para ser la tercera guerra mundial, no, esto fue mucho antes en los límites de dos pueblos gobernados por dos personas que se odian con un odio puro y difícil de creer que ha sido la causa de distintos enfrentamientos, conquistas territoriales y problemáticas para los habitantes al no haber una alianza, ¿la razón? ¡ja! es desconocida, los actuales gobernantes se odian por haber sido criados desde pequeños con rencor hacia el otro pueblo por sus padres y en estos tiempos nadie tiene la mentalidad como para cambiar sus acciones.

Ya se habían presentado ocasiones en las que personas de ambos pueblos resultaban enamorados, pero esto se consideraba traición así que, el escuadrón que los encontrara se daba el lujo de asesinarlos a ambos, de igual forma sucedía con personas que creyéndose hábiles trataban de irse a vivir al otro pueblo.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que esta cadena de odios y rencores estaba destinada a terminar, o al menos habría una generación que no estaba dispuesta a continuarla, los hijos de los Uchiha y los Haruno.

-¿¡Cómo que no has conseguido esposa!? ¡Si por eso te fuiste a Inglaterra, para traer ya una mujer!-gritaba encolerizado Fugaku Uchiha -¡Yo esperaba que tu madre la conociera antes de partir mañana!-.

-hmp- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha, quien había partido a Inglaterra por órdenes de su padre hace dos semanas para encontrar una mujer a la cual desposar, pero aunque no lo admitiera, él se quería casar con una mujer a la cual amara de verdad, buscaba una exótica belleza con un alma hermosa pero en aquella ciudad las jóvenes de las mejores familias eran crueles y superficiales.

Logró irse sin alguna reprimenda de parte de su padre, montó su caballo negro y decidió dar un paseo sin rumbo.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin tontas obligaciones que atender pudo respirar un poco de paz y… un extraño olor a… ¿cerezos y flores? aquel dulce pero embriagador aroma lo hizo presa de la curiosidad y amarrando su caballo en aquel árbol partió en búsqueda de aquella cosa que desprendiera semejante olor, pues, si el podía olerlo no creía que estuviera tan lejos así que iría a pie.

Y quedó como un tonto al verse estático ante una joven que aparentaba su misma edad pero…rosa, sus cabellos eran rosas ¿y qué decir de sus ojos? Eran verdes, claros, encantadores y con un toque justo de inocencia.

-hola- saludo la joven con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Carraspeó para poder emitir –hola-

-¿Co-cómo te llamas?-preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

Eso lo hizo dudar un momento ¿le diría que es un Uchiha? Seguramente no, pues ella podía alejarse de el por miedo o descubriría si es una interesada, el no era un idiota así que…

-Sasuke ¿y usted?-

-Sakura- dijo ella, ya que el no le proporcionó ningún apellido ella tampoco lo haría.

-Sakura- dijo en un susurro pensando en lo bien que le quedaba su nombre, con una media sonrisa la cual cautivó a la joven de ojos verdes-flor de cerezo-

Sonrojada por lo ocurrido solo pudo contestar –si, de hecho ahorita estaba recolectando algunas flores para mi habitación-

-te ayudo- eso había sonado mas a una aclaración que a una pregunta pero Sakura no se opuso así que se pusieron a recolectar flores aunque bueno, ella le decía cuales y el las arrancaba pues el no creía que su opinión fuera de mucho valor siendo el un hombre, además de que quería evitar que sus manos se lastimaran.

A esta pequeña reunión se le juntaron muchas más, pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos había avisado de esto a sus padres puesto que creerían que su enamoramiento fuese inoportuno y peor aún siendo con alguien del pueblo y no con una persona de mayor rango.

Habían descubierto sus edades, ella tenía 19 y él 20 años al igual que sus gustos y cosas en común como también todo lo que no tenían en común, como el orgullo, la ligera amargura mostrada sarcásticamente y el caparazón del corazón de Sasuke y la alegría y el aire de torpeza que rodeaba a Sakura que él había calificado de encantador.

Llevaban ya un mes viéndose a escondidas en el mismo bello lugar en el que se vieron por primera vez, rodeados de flores y pudiendo escuchar de fondo el agua de el río que cerca de allí pasaba.

La luz de la luna golpeaba suavemente su rostro haciéndola lucir como un ángel, ella volteó y pudo ver su penetrante mirada posada en ella, veía el reflejo de la luna en sus oscuros ojos como la noche que los rodeaba, era como ver el cielo en sus ojos y su rostro se mostraba aún mas níveo de lo normal dándole una apariencia inhumanamente hermosa.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo en un susurro, el cual lo despertó del trance haciendo que el agarrara la mano de Sakura con suma delicadeza y se fuese acercando cada vez mas a sus labios, ella lo esperaba pero estaba siendo tortuosamente lento hasta que no resistió más y ella fue quien acortó la distancia uniéndolos en un beso hecho de amor puro dulce y suave para al poco tiempo tornarse un poco más rápido demostrando la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro.

Después de eso ya sabían el papel que tenían en el corazón de la otra persona y que, sin una declaración formal ya eran mas que amigos, así fue hasta que un día descubrieron de que familias provenían pero eso no fue un impedimento para un día, consumar su amor, así es, se habían entregado ya en cuerpo y alma a la otra persona y supieron que su destino era estar juntos y si tenían que enfrentar a sus padres lo harían.

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar con su padre ya que su madre todavía se encontraba fuera de la ciudad.

-padre, quiero casarme- dijo firmemente esperando que su padre tomara la única oportunidad de verlo con una mujer y no preguntara sobre su familia.

Fugaku sonrió ampliamente al ver el repentino cambio de su hijo pero había una cosa mas que preguntar, ¿quién es ella?, porque no podía casarse con cualquier persona, no podría estar con la hija de un panadero o alguien así, su hijo debía alzar más el apellido Uchiha y casarse con una joven de buena familia ya que era el quien sería el futuro gobernante puesto que Uchiha Itachi, su hijo mayor había renunciado a eso y manifestado su deseo de recorrer el mundo, su padre no estuvo muy contento con su decisión pero por ser el hijo mayor tenía derecho de negarse.

-y dime Sasuke ¿es linda?-

-si padre, lo es- contesto seriamente aunque en su mente rondaba la imagen de la pelirosa, ¿Qué si es linda? ¡pero si ella es preciosa!

-¿pertenece a una buena famila?-

-si- bueno, ciertamente así era, estaba en su misma posición social solo que… no del lugar adecuado.

-¿Cómo se llama?- cuestionó curioso Fugaku Uchiha

-Sakura- respondió simplemente

-mmm… Sakura suena bien pero ¿Sakura qué?-ésta chica comenzaba a gustarle

-Sakura… Haruno-

-¿¡Haruno dices!? ¡no! De ninguna manera Sasuke- ahora ya le molestaba el hecho de ver a su hijo enamorado de una Haruno

-padre, la amo-dijo seguro de sus palabras y de sus sentimientos –y sabes que cuando un Uchiha quiere algo lo cumple-aseguró con una media sonrisa caracteristica de su superioridad –y estaré con ella quieras o no, ya va siendo tiempo de dejar esta estúpida pelea-

-¿estúpida pelea? Mi padre me enseño a odiar a los Haruno así como yo lo hice contigo, no se que te habrá hecho esa cualquiera pero de seguro es una trama y ¡merece la muerte!- exageró

-¡no! A ella no la metas en esto, estaré con ella, ya te dije-

-no puede ser posible que traiciones así a tu pueblo… y a mi-

-no los estoy traicionando, ni a ti, pero si es así prefiero traicionarte antes que hacérselo a ella-

-bien, si es tu deseo ya sabes las consecuencias… muerte a los traidores, no me defraudes hijo y espero que tomes una buena decisión- advirtió Fugaku antes de irse dejando a Sasuke solo

-ya lo hice- dijo en un susurro

A Sakura no le había ido para nada bien pues tras la muerte de su madre su padre se había vuelto aún más estricto de lo que ya era y parece no mostrarle afecto a su hija, su única meta en la vida era encontrar un joven de buena familia para casarla y gobernar al pueblo por lo que no resistió en golpearla y llevarla a su habitación para encerrarla hasta que se le quitase el capricho.

Habían quedado de verse en el lugar de siempre y Sasuke ya se encontraba allí esperandola desde hace mas de diez minutos hasta que la vió la lo lejos correr, había llorado.

-Sa-Sasuke .. mi.. mi padre me en-encerró- dijo la ojijade agitada por haber corrido -¿Qué harem..os?-

El joven la abrazó fuertemente sin saber que decir hasta que una idea cruzó su mente, su única salida.

-debemos huir… o nos matarán-

-¿nuestros propios padres? Bueno… mi padre si lo haría pero ¿Fugaku Uchiha estaría dispuesto a eso?-

-hmp, no lo conoces, tranquila, traigo conmigo a sharingan para que podamos montarlo y nos lleve lejos- a lo que la joven asintió dudosa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llevaban ya un rato cabalgando hasta que el caballo pareció estar demasiado cansado como para seguir, se recostó y falleció, decidieron estar con el un momento pero al oír a lo lejos una muchedumbre de gente gritando cosas como 'traidores', 'justicia' y 'muerte' decidieron irse corriendo.

Ahí estaban, en la orilla de un barranco de cientos de metros a punto de estar rodeados, solo esperaban su fin.

-Sasuke yo… no quiero morir en sus manos- dijo preocupada

-hmp, no les demos la satisfacción de hacerlo- dijo el con la mirada perdida

-¿estas diciendo que…?-

-si-

-está bien- pestañeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que harían.

Ésta mañana eran dos jóvenes felices y normales y ahora estaban a punto de ser asesinados por gente que no entendía que su amor era tan fuerte que no les importaba el odio que se supone deben tenerse.

Pero si ese era su destino, no podría haber estado mejor… morir junto con la persona que amas es algo macabramente hermoso pero estarían dispuestos a hacerlo, porque cuando prefieres morir con quien amas que vivir sin esa persona todo tiene sentido, pero aun así se despedirían.

-Sasuke yo, yo te amo tanto que- - dijo desesperadamente para ser interrumpida por un beso del pelinegro, un beso tan suave que dolía, sabía a amor, a despedida. Se separaron con los ojos llorosos, él limpió sus lagrimas con el torso de su mano para limpiar después las de ella con sus pulgares acariciando en su camino su cara como para memorizar su rostro, como si fuera posible hacerlo mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. Besó su frente y aspiró conciente de que sería la ultima vez que lo haría el aroma de sus cabellos, no quería que ella muriera y le dolía demasiado que fuera por su culpa pero sabía que ella lo haría aun si el lo hacía y evitaba el suicidio de su amor, pero prefería que muriera con el y no hacerla sufrir por su partida.

Se aguantó las ganas de llorar, si era la ultima vez que lo vería, lo haría feliz pues su deseo era vivir en un mundo con el; acarició su rostro suavemente para pasar a acariciar sus manos y entrelazarlas.

Se perdieron en la mirada del otro por un instante como si no hubiese una muchedumbre de gente hambrienta de sangre tras ellos.

-te amo tanto que no temo morir junto a ti pues es mi destino estar contigo, mi alma descansará con la tuya eternamente y si existe eso llamado reencarnación estaré contigo en otra vida en la que nada nos lo impida… por que tal vez no debamos estar juntos, pero es un hecho que somos el uno para el otro, Sakura- dijo el haciendo que las ganas de llorar volvieran y se reflejaran en los ojos de su princesa.

-te amo Sasuke-

-te amo Sakura-

Con estas ultimas palabras y tomados de una mano caminaron hacia la orilla y decidieron saltar justo cinco segundos antes de que la gente llegara a donde ellos estaban.

Así perdidos en la mirada del otro esperaron el impacto que marcaría su fin esperando ser felices… en otra vida.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS n_n O CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS**


End file.
